


The Beast

by robrae_headquarters



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robrae_headquarters/pseuds/robrae_headquarters
Summary: Beast Boy is hiding something from Starfire, and she is determined to find out. But all knowledge comes with a price.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Starfire, Koriand'r/Garfield Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> A Beastfire Commission Written for GhostWolf, Enjoy!

Beast Boy’s eyes slowly blinked open. The image of the world faded in and out of his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut and then reopened them, allowing him to see the scenery around him. When his eyes met the sight of an alleyway and not his bedroom he did a double take. What the fuck was going on. Beast Boy started to look at the area around him.

The alley was dimly lit by a streetlamp at the opening of the alley. Deep, rugged claw marks appeared on the concrete of the surrounding buildings, stopping where he stood. The entire alley was trashed, for a dumpster had been completely demolished and strewn all over the ground. Other than the trash, the claw marks, and him, the alley was empty. As he inspected how deep the claw marks went into the building, Beast Boy noticed out of the corner of his eye something he hadn't caught before. A trail of blood. A massive trail of blood, leading directly to him. 

Immediately his mind kicked into overdrive to find the wound. That was a LOT of blood and if he was that seriously injured he needed help now. His hands became cold and sticky whilst frantically checking his body for the catastrophic wound. Finally, Beast Boy concluded that he was not injured, which made him vomit on the pavement. That was not his blood. That was someone else's. There is no way in hell that person is alive now. 

“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Beast Boy shouted as he punched the wall in fear, his emotions getting the better of him. His thoughts were too much in overdrive to register the pain and a small section of the building crumbled beneath his fist. Had he killed someone?? There’s no way a Teen Titan could kill someone who’s not a villain and be fine. Beast Boy was so fucked. The sound of a door opening nearby snapped him out of his panic as he realized he couldn’t be caught here. 

The green boy transformed into a hummingbird and sped away from the scene, desperate to be somewhere else. Blood dripped from his wings as he flew, causing him to cringe. He was leaving a small trail, but probably not one that could be traced. Beast Boy headed for the ocean, knowing he needed to rid of the blood before he returned to the tower. 

He flew over the ocean, letting the cold breeze embrace him before diving into the icy water, transforming into a sea otter to aid his swimming abilities. Slowly the blood washed out of his fur. The process helped calm his mind some, until a thought struck him. The Press. Holy fuck, The Press.

The Press nor the public could know of the Werebeast, who was definitely the culprit behind what he had seen. He would lose his social media following. His extra inflow of cash would be gone. His reputation as a Teen Titan ruined. They could not know one of their heroes had a dark side this bad. They could not know that he probably killed someone tonight. Beast Boy shuddered at the thought. Taking another’s life… It wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d do. Quickly he jammed the thought down. He could not have a breakdown about it. He needed to buck up, move forward, and solve the problem. 

“My DNA shouldn’t be at the scene, I’m not injured in the slightest. The body wasn’t there… Maybe they survived?” He clung to the thought like a lifeline. 

Once his bones felt as cold as the arctic and he couldn’t take the water anymore he swam to shore and turned into a cheetah, racing home to be in the comfort of his room. This night needed to be over. He could worry about the rest later. 

***  
Whilst most Titans were asleep in the tower, Starfire was not. In fact, she was wide awake. It wasn’t because she couldn’t sleep, X’Hal knows she could, it was more that she had a feeling she shouldn’t. She couldn’t quite place where the feeling was coming from. It didn’t feel like her intuition or her gut talking to her. Just this nagging in the back of her mind. Don’t go to sleep. Don’t go to sleep. There’s something important you have to see. Over and over again until she resolved to wait. And wait she did. 

Starfire overhauled her entire room that night trying to keep herself awake. Everything was neatly put away, the floors freshly clean and sparkling. She had spent hours folding and organizing all her clothes until her hands ached. All the surfaces were dusted and everything looked like it was exactly where it should be. Her bed appeared like a lush heaven to her, the silk pillowcases and plush blankets just calling her name. But, she didn’t. Instead she lit multiple candles, ranging in scents of sugar cookies to lilacs and began to exercise. 

The exercise gave her mind something else to think about besides the small mound of anxiety it was producing. She was going to discover something soon. She just knew it. It was something big, something important. She had to know what it was. Sweat started to drip down her temples as she reached the 200 sit-up mark. After grabbing a swig of water Starfire began to do push-ups. 

Starfire stopped mid push-up as the clock struck 3 am. She slowly raised herself into a standing position, every muscle in her body feeling tense. There was someone in the hallway. Cautiously she moved towards her bedroom door, opening it as quietly as she could manage. What she saw was not what she was expecting. 

There trudged Beast Boy down the hallway, one arm limp at his side and the other lightly dragging against the wall. His body was tense and he kept looking all over as if watching out for something. Starfire thought it would be best if he didn’t see her, so she ducked back every time he turned to look. His hair was damp, like he’d just gotten back from a swim. Starfire could tell he looked guilty as if he didn’t want anyone to know what was going on. 

Star closed her door and sank into her bed, nuzzling her face into her pillows before letting out a deep sigh. Slowly she relaxed her body, starting with her neck and ending with her toes. There was something going on with Beast Boy, something obviously big and possibly dangerous. Worry gnawed at her mind for the green boy, someone who she cared for very deeply. More deeply than anyone else knew. She sighed and turned off the lights, resolving to find out what was going on, no matter the cost.  
***  
Just about every muscle in Beast Boy’s body ached when he awoke the next morning. Or maybe he should say afternoon, since it was around 12pm. He felt as if he’d been run over by an 18-wheeler. “So much for no injuries,” Beast Boy muttered as he dragged himself to the shower. He needed a warm pick me up after all the fuckery that was yesterday's events. 

Whilst the steamy, hot water rejuvenated his body, Beast Boy joked with himself, “If only I believed in gods, I’d probably be praying to a higher power. Not that that ever works out for anyone anyways.” Instead he put all his hopes into good luck. Maybe today will be his lucky day and everything will go smoothly. No mention of yesterday's bullshit today, tomorrow, or ever again. 

As soon as the doors opened to the common room of the tower to let Beast Boy in, Starfire was at his side. She smiled at him and he grinned back, not even having to fake it. That’s how it always was with Star. He felt good around her, always feeling like he could tell her anything. He knew he loved her. He felt that emotion strongly whenever she was around. He’d planned on confessing eventually, but there never seemed to be a good time to do so. And right now was certainly not a good time. 

“Hello Beast Boy! What a lovely day it is today! Did you sleep well?” Starfire chirped to him as he began to make tofu bacon and fake eggs for breakfast. Well, breakfast was a stretch but fuck it. 

He nodded to her, unfortunately not having the energy to speak, let alone speak cheerfully, even if it was Starfire. Beast Boy hoped she’d take the hint. She was determined though, and spoke again.  
“What are you making, friend?” Beast boy let a small sigh escape his lips before responding in the best cheerful voice he could manage.

“Brunch! Fake bakey with fake eggs!” He smiled at her as he flipped the food, the smell making his stomach gurgle.

“Oh! I love the brunch! It is both breakfast and lunch, put together into one joyful meal!” Starfire smiled as she began to gather the ingredients to make pancakes. Maybe all this talk of brunch stirred her appetite. Robin appeared at the counter, seemingly out of nowhere, gave the pancake ingredients a quick glance before settling his gaze on Beast Boy. 

“Late night last night Beast Boy? You’re usually awake early for breakfast, not brunch.” Beast Boy froze in his tracks, dropping a piece of bacon on the floor. Robin raised an eyebrow at the fumble and Starfire stopped what she was doing to watch the encounter. 

Beast Boy swore under his breath before quickly scooping up the fake bacon and depositing it into the trash. He proceeded to turn back to Robin and prepared to tell the most convincing lie he’d ever told. 

“Yeah man, the game I’ve been waiting to play for months got released yesterday and I played it for twelve hours straight last night. I do not regret a second of it.” Beast Boy pulled off his signature grin at the end to add to the credibility. 

Without missing a beat Cyborg spoke from his spot on the couch, “Yeah, sounds like classic Beast Boy. Proud of you my man.” Cyborg gave him a thumbs up and resumed his game. Beast Boy silently thanked the power of luck for Cy’s comment. His lie was foolproof now. 

Terra, who was currently destroying Cyborg at the game, laughed. “That does sound like some shit bird for brains would do. Next time invite me, I love nonstop gaming.” 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” With that Robin arose from the counter and sat back with his girlfriend, Raven, whose nose was currently pressed into a book. 

“If you were playing the video games all night then why did I see you soaking wet walking to your room last night?” She had thankfully lowered her voice for only him to hear, but his blood ran cold at her words. Quick, think of a lie think of a lie…

“I was so fucking tired after playing and I was also disgusting so I went to take a shower before I went to sleep. Must have showered in my clothes, what a dummy.” He gave a small chuckle and waited for her reaction. She seemed to think about it for a moment before returning back to a normal, cheerful Star. 

“Ah, that makes sense. I hope you sleep better tonight friend.” Star returned to pancake making and Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. Everyone believed him. There was no need to worry. After quickly chowing down his food he flopped on the couch between Terra and Cyborg, settling into his normal schedule. Maybe everything would turn out okay after all. 

***  
Starfire was skeptical. Everyone else had believed what Beast Boy had said, but she did not. Maybe it was because she loved him, or maybe it’s because her gut had been leading her this whole time, and it had never been wrong before. But before completely jumping to conclusions she decided to converse with someone else who had once been very close to Beast Boy. 

It took three knocks until the door whooshed open with Terra standing behind it. Her face had a blank, bored look to it until she realized it was Star. Her face soon broke into a grin. 

“Starfire! For what reason do I owe the pleasure? Come to get your ass kicked at video games?” Terra smirked, thinking this visit was for fun.

“Could I come in? There was something I wanted to ask you about Beast Boy.” Terra’s face fell slightly but she nodded, standing aside to let the Tamaranian girl in. Terra sat on her bed and Star quickly spotted a bean bag chair and dove to it immediately. 

“Oh! A bag of beans in chair form! I do love these!” She smiled as the chair formed around her. 

“We totally need to order you one then, but that’s probably something for later. What did you need to ask me?” Terra’s attention was entirely on Star as she rested her face in her hands. Star grew serious instantly. The palms of her hands started to sweat, for she was nervous. 

“Do you think Beast Boy has been acting… Strange lately?” She fiddled with the bean bag chair whilst waiting for a response. 

“Not overly. Staying up playing video games isn’t out of the norm for him. Neither is fake eggs and fake bacon, or getting his ass kicked by yours truly in games.” Terra beamed, clearly proud of her achievement. 

“I suppose those are not. But what if I told you I saw him walking back to his room at 3 in the morning dripping wet. And when asked about this, his response is that he got into the shower with his clothes on and didn't realize?” Star frowned, still upset that she believed he lied to her. She was a good friend, was she not? Why would he lie to her? What did she do wrong?

“Oh. That is odd. Even for bird brains.” Terra seemed equally puzzled by this information. She stood up and grabbed a rock from her desk, making it form different shapes quickly. “Sorry, it helps me think.” Star nodded, still fiddling with the beans inside the chair. 

“Okay, this isn’t the soundest advice I’ve ever given, but ya could follow him. If you think he’s being dishonest, and he lies when confronted, then you gotta take it to the next step if you think it’s serious. Which I take it you are, seeing as you came to me about it.” 

“Yes, and I’d appreciate it if this stays between us. I do not know if this is something everyone should know about yet, seeing as even I do not know what it is.” Terra nodded immediately. 

“Of course! Scouts honor that no words will pass through these lips.” Terra held up her fingers to prove her point, producing a small giggle from the other Titan. 

“I think I will follow your advice friend, thank you for the help!” 

After saying her goodbyes with Terra, Starfire began to develop a plan.

***

Blood pounded in Beast Boy’s ears as he bounded through the sewage underfoot. He was large. He was powerful. And he was out for fucking blood. He wanted to sink his massive fucking fangs into some flesh and rip it to shreds. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. And destroy he would. Nothing would stop him. Absolutely fucking nothing. 

His paws grew nastier as he tore through the sewers, looking for prey. Any prey would do, it didn’t matter to him. To find prey, you needed a scent, so he began to search for one. Once one was located, Beast Boy’s mouth started to water. He moves slowly at first, his nose stuck to the ground. Then suddenly he was off like a cheetah honing in on its prey. A large sewer rat came into his peripherals before it was completely obliterated.

Blood, guts, and fur went everywhere as Beast Boy the Werebeast devoured its prey. The rat let out a screech, its body torn in two. The carnage was horrible, but the Werebeast didn’t care. Licking his chops, he let out a huff. This was not enough. He needed more. He needed it now. 

It took him a while to locate a way out of the sewers. It knew that out of the ground there would be bigger prey. And bigger prey meant more flesh. The Werebeast grinned at the thought, although to anyone else it would look more like a sinister grimace. 

His paws hit grass as he emerged into the cool moonlight. He howled, low and quiet. It was a fair warning to any prey that could be around. Scared and knowing prey was always more fun to hunt than unknowing. 

The Werebeast prowled around the area, searching for a scent. He seemed to be in an open wooded area, no buildings or street lights in sight. Perfect for hunting. He searched and searched for a scent, but couldn’t seem to find one of a worthy prey. His anger rose. His claws needed things now! 

In an outburst of anger the Werebeast attacked a tree. He threw his entire body weight at it, lunging and clawing and biting at the old oak, growling until the tree toppled over. The tree cascaded into another and two resounding snaps filled the air. The sound echoed throughout the forest. He clawed the tree twice more for good measure and howled to the sky about his conquest, satisfying some of his need. 

It seemed to be the Werebeast’s lucky day, for a lone night hiker heard the commotion and couldn’t help but investigate. The Werebeast sensed her before she even arrived, and his twisted grin returned. Dinner has arrived. 

The girl cautiously moved towards the scene. She had something in her hand, probably pepper spray or a horn to scare bears off. In her other, a shaky beam of light from a flashlight filled the area. Her demeanor quickly changed from curious to frightened once her gaze fell upon the deep marks in the tree. This is not somewhere she should be, and she knew it. Fear and sweat radiated off her in waves. Waves that he could pick up on. Let the games begin. 

He intentionally snapped a twig underfoot before silently moving to a different position. The girl whirled around to the location of the noise, shining her flashlight around. Finding nothing, she sighed. “It’s probably just my imagination. I should head home…” The girl turned around and started a brisk pace out of the area, only glancing back once. 

The Werebest began to stalk her. He stayed far enough behind to give her a false sense of security. Make her feel calm before ramping up her heartbeat once more. He followed her until they were in a more open area. It appeared to be a park. There was a clear walking path, with trees spaced out and park benches here and there. He could see buildings from here, which meant it was time to strike. 

A bone chilling howl shook the night. The girl stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and the flashlight fell out of her hand, for before her stood a beast unlike any other. A huge green beast, with massive fangs and claws. It smelled of sewage and blood. There was visible blood and guts covering the front of the creature as well as dripping from its jaws. A scream tore it’s way out of her throat as she broke out into a dead sprint. She wanted as far away from this creature as fast as she could, or she was dead. She knew it. 

While she was fast, the Werebeast was faster. He let her think she could outrun him. It would be more fun this way. Soon he tailed right behind her and knocked her form aside with his massive claws. Her body slammed into a tree like a rag doll, knocking the wind out of her. She whimpered and tried to get up, but was slammed back down by the beast. His claws raked her arms, causing her to cry out. Blood began to drip down her arm, the flesh torn wide open. The Werebeast could barely contain his excitement. 

Not wanting her to run again, the Werebeast leaned over her and set both limbs on either side of her legs. The girl struggled and screamed, which only urged him on more. An audible snap rang through the clearing as the Werebeast broke the girls leg clean in half. The girl stopped struggling. Tears streamed down her face and sobs wracked through her body.

The Werebeast backed off to admire his prey. Soon to be his kill. Once it raised itself on its hind legs, he let out the loudest and most haunting howl of the night, and went for the killing blow. Green light filled his vision and the world grew dark before his body slammed into the ground.

***

Starfire was in shock. She was going to have to battle Beast Boy. Beast Boy, whom she loved dearly. She couldn’t kill him. Please, X’Hal, don’t make her kill him. She wouldn’t be able to bear it.

The last couple hours had been a blur. She’d basically sat in the hallway outside of Beast Boy’s door, pretending to read a magazine. That way, if he left his room, she would know, and would be able to follow him. Except he didn’t leave his room. For hours. Eventually Star grew impatient and knocked on his door to see what he was doing. ‘So much for secret spy work’ she thought to herself. Maybe being direct was the better way to go about this anyways. She got no answer. After knocking a few times she let herself in. Was he just sleeping?

Except he most definitely wasn’t. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. The only thing that left a sign of where he was was the broken glass all over the floor. Broken glass from his window, which had a giant sized hole in it, as if someone had flung themselves out of it. Why would Beast Boy do that? Starfire immediately flew through the window in an attempt to find a trail. And a trail she did find.

Giant footprints in the dirt. Leading directly to the sewage entrance. “Fuck.” She had a pretty good feeling she knew what the cause of this was. And X’Hal did she wish she was wrong. 

After entering the sewers and finding what she believed to be the trail Beast Boy left, Starfire pulled out her Titan communicator. Quickly whilst flying through the sewers she called Terra. 

“Hey girl, how's the spy work going?” She shot Star a grin through the camera. Little did she know all hell was breaking loose. 

“Terra! You must gather the team immediately and get all citizens inside! Tell Robin I fear the worst… I believe the Werebeast is back. I am currently tracking his location as we speak and I’m…” Star’s voice broke as she spoke her next words. “I am prepared to take any measures necessary to protect Jump City.” Starfire began to lose her composure so she ended the communication, knowing that Terra would do what needed to be done. 

She’d stumbled upon the scene where the rat was decimated. The sight and smell made her stomach sour, and she did her best not to lose her dinner. Still, she carried on. Star managed to follow the trail up through the sewers and into a forest before losing it. She muttered a string of slurs in her native language, cursing herself for not being able to follow the trail any longer. Panic rose in her chest, and she quickly squashed it. Now was no time for her shortcomings. 

Starfire resorted to flying above and around the forested area, trying to locate where Beast Boy could possibly be. The task was similar to the phrase ‘finding a needle in a barn’ or something to that effect. Her heart sank and her chest started to constrict once more. Beast Boy was lost and she couldn’t find him. He might even die before knowing her true feelings, and Star couldn’t bear the thought. She hurled a starbolt into the forest out of pure rage. 

At the same time she heard a loud crack. She snapped her head up and saw in the distance some trees falling. Beast Boy!! Her heart sang. She had found him! There was no actual evidence that the disruption was him, but she knew that it was somehow. She raced towards the spot, which looked to be a couple miles off. She could make that. She would make that. 

By the time she reached the destruction, there was no one around. She couldn’t give up yet. She was close, and she wasn’t going to fuck it up. Not this time. She could see in a short distance the forest gave way to a park, and decided that towards civilization was a good bet. And the sight she saw once she got there destroyed her inside. 

A girl lay dying against a tree stained with her blood. Her leg was broken, and she didn’t appear to be moving. Above her leered Beast Boy in his Werebeast form, about to go for the killing blow. Starfire had to act fast, so she did the first thing she could think of. She threw a starbolt at his face. Hard. 

It wasn’t hard to accomplish, seeing as she was so fucking furious at the gods and cosmic balance for letting this shitshow take place. Couldn’t things just go good for them once?? Did happy endings even exist?

Her starbolt hit the Werebeast like a ton of bricks, knocking him unconscious momentarily. Starfire knew she couldn’t count on it to be for long. Quickly she called for urgent backup and medical aid to her location. That was all she had time for before the Werebeast stirred. More slurs tore through her throat as she prepared to battle her love. 

The Werebeast looked fucking pissed. It shook itself awake, taking one look at its prey before glancing back to the floating being in the sky with the glowing green fist. That sure caught his attention. He flung himself towards her, ready for a fight. 

Starfire made the first move, flinging a series of starbolts at him, most of which he dodged. Whilst she did so she moved backwards, causing him to have to follow her. She wanted him as far away from the victim as possible. She needed to buy time for the rest of them to get there with the tranquilizer darts, for she had none on her. 

It worked at first. She stayed up high enough for him to not be able to grab her. He dodged her starbolts. He flung things, like small trees and boulders, and she slashed and dodged those as well. The starbolts didn’t seem to slow him down enough when they did hit, and Star was losing stamina from having to dodge such massive objects at a rapid pace. 

Her heart beat fast as she readied another attack. Sirens suddenly lit up the air, causing a momentary distraction to Starfire. Help is on the way! Her heart bloomed. She could do this until they got here, it would be a piece of cake. But the Werebeast was smart, and used this window of opportunity to launch a park bench at her. One she wasn’t able to dodge. 

She hit the ground with a loud thud. Her body felt like splintered glass, and she had no air in her lungs. The Werebeast was on her in a second. He removed the park bench from her with a flick of his paw, like it was weightless. It was replaced by his massive form. He pushed his claws onto her chest, slowly adding to the pressure, toying with her. Starfire coughed up blood, her whole body burning. 

Starfire had to make a choice. She was going to die if they didn’t get there this instant. Unless she killed him first. His eyes looked cold and dead, nothing like Beast Boy. Nothing like the one she loved. She couldn’t see any remembrance in his eyes of who she was. A tear rolled down her face. 

“I’m so sorry, my bumgorf, I have failed us. Please forgive me. I will always love you.” More tears soaked her face as she slowly raised her hand. The Werebeast looked at her in confusion. She slammed her hand into his chest, blasting him directly with a starbolt. The Werebeasts eyes closed, and he fell off her, slamming into the ground. His form changed back into the small frame of Beast Boy. He didn’t move. He didn’t breath. Starfire’s entire body felt dead. Her heart felt as if it was torn in two. She let out a tortured sob as she let herself succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness. 

***

The steady beep, beep, beep, of a heart monitor slowly filled Beast Boy's ears. His mouth was as dry as a desert, his lips cracked. His eyes felt like sandpaper as he tried to pry them open. He was successful on the third try, and his eyes were met with the bright lights of the med bay. There was something warm next to him, and when he turned his head the beautiful Starfire lay next to him, her face in shock. She looked ragged and tired, the bags under her eyes massive. It looked like the life had been taken out of her. His heartbeat kicked up just knowing she was this close to him, the heart monitor betraying that to her. Tears rolled down Star’s cheeks.

“I… we... “ She struggled to form a sentence, her body shaking slightly. “We thought you were dead. I thought.. I thought I killed you.” She sobbed slightly, and buried her head in his shoulder. Beast Boy was confused. Dead? He brought his hand up to her back and rubbed slow comforting circles. 

“Dead?” He coughed out, not having used his vocal chords in a while. “Why would I be dead? I’m healthy as a horse, Star.” Her sobbing seemed to lessen after a moment, and she lifted her head again.

“Beast Boy, how long have you been turning into the Werebeast?” The question shocked him. “Don’t lie to me. We all know.” He sighed deeply. 

“Uh, at least once. That’s the only time I can remember, it’s hard to say. How do you know?” Panic rose in his chest, the heart monitor picking up pace as his hands began to sweat and his head clouded up. “Does the press know? Please star, don’t tell me everyone knows.” His body trembled. Star’s face creased with worry as she rubbed his arm in comfort. 

“Last week, I decided to follow you after you seemed to be acting strange. I found you attacking a girl. I had to attack you as well, and…” She stopped for a moment to regain her composure. “And we battled. Intensely. And you caught me. In order to survive, I had to strike you directly with a powerful starbolt. I thought I’d killed you. You’ve been in a coma for a week. I thought I’d never forgive myself.” She broke off again, a small sob breaking her voice. Beast Boy put his hand on hers. He couldn’t believe he’d done that. He almost killed a civilian. He almost killed Star. How could he do that. What a fucking monster. He was a monster.

It was almost as if Starfire could read his mind. “You are absolutely not a monster Beast Boy! Do not think that. It is not something you can control!” She took both his hands in hers. “Besides, do you believe I could love a monster Beast Boy? Because… I love you. I am in love with you, and I always have been.” Her eyes shined at his, her heart so full of the love she held for him. Beast Boy was amazed. She loved him! 

“I love you too Star. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I’m so so sorry I hurt you, I should have never done that. I will never forgive myself for that.” They looked at each other for a long time, just staring and basking in this newfound feeling. The love sent cracks through their ever growing despair. It didn’t make all the awful things go away, no the consequences for those things remained. It did lessen the burdens, ever so slightly. 

Beast Boy had to break himself from the trance, knowing there were other things that needed to be discussed. “That girl… Did she live?” He asked it quietly, afraid of the answer. 

“She did! She will make a full recovery and has been advised to not go on anymore walks at night alone. She’ll probably need a lot of medical help, but she will be alright.” She gave him a small smile of reassurance. 

“As for the press, some did find out.” She gave him a small frown, for his body had gone rigid with the news. His whole life… over. If they knew, it was all over. 

“Do not fret, love. Robin had it taken care of! Wayne Enterprises has paid that press company handsomely to keep it from the public. It should not ever become a problem.” Beast Boy’s body relaxed, relief flooding his system. Maybe everything would turn out okay. 

“We’ve also come up with a plan, so that you will not have to worry as much about doing something awful. There is a safe room similar to the one we had for Raven. All of us will carry around tranquilizer darts as a safety precaution. Cyborg has also created a tracker chip to put in you as well as one that can sense the biochemical changes that happen when you shift into the Werebeast, giving us more of a warning. Only if you’ll agree to them, of course.” She gave him a small smile, proud of the work her and her team had done for Beast Boy. 

“Of course I consent! I can’t believe you guys have done so much for me… I couldn’t ask for better friends.” Beast Boy trailed off, unsure of where to go from here.

“I can help you, I think.” Starfire smiled at him, determination in her voice. “I think we can battle this together, you and I, if you’ll have me. You don’t have to keep anything from me. We can solve your inner demons, and win! I just know it.” She flashed him a smile that always melted his insides, and his heart swelled. Starfire loved him. She accepted him how he is, and is even willing to help him. He couldn’t ask for anything more. He leaned over and captured her lips in his, kissing her passionately. She was still for a moment, before returning the kiss with a firepassion. Their lips melded together perfectly as if meant for each other. He never wanted this moment to end. He was ready to put all this shit behind him and move forward. He wanted to conquer it, and make things right, with Starfire by his side. And they would, together.


End file.
